


basic christmas story

by Yakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda, M/M, Some fuff, lil angst, lots of canon divergence, romantically inept kakashi, stressed yamato, these 2 kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakashi/pseuds/Yakashi
Summary: It's a kakayama christmas.





	basic christmas story

It was that time of year. The weather was cold and people were jolly. Tenzo wasn’t much of a winter person. Plants died in the winter, but he loved seeing joy on people’s faces. It was even snowing in Konoha! Snow was rare and Tenzo loved watching the kids play, reminding him of a childhood he never got. 

Walking down the dirt path, he reminisced about al the meaningful connections he had now. He had Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. They were like his children, especially Sai. They made a connection and Tenzo couldn’t help but go all out on his gifts. He was so enwrapped with them, he almost forgot to buy a gift for his boyfriend Kakashi. 

Team 7 had a christmas party last week and everyone was able to celebrate together. Sasuke was there. Tenzo didn’t care much for him, but his presence lifted everyone’s spirits. The gift exchange had went well and Tenzo was happy to leave with the memories of his newfound family.

However, Christmas day was tomorrow and he still hadn’t gotten a gift. He didn’t even know what to get him. They’d been officially together for almost 2 years, and Kakashi never gave any indication of what he wanted. Usually Tenzo could get away with a new Icha-Icha but he wanted to give his lover something special. Kakashi had been distant lately, and Tenzo wanted to make sure he felt loved because he didn’t want their relationship to fall apart. 1 year and 8 months was a fairly long time, but anything can happen, which is why Tenzo always tells Kakashi he loved him, even though he never says it back.

That didn’t bother him (too much). Kakashi had been through a lot, and besides, he shows how much he cares by leaving dishes on the counter, and slurping his food, and over watering his plants. Ok so maybe he couldn’t think of how Kakashi showed his love at the very moment, but in his heart he knew Kakashi him and he the same.Right?

He walked into the store and began browsing for the special gift. There were weird trinkets and doodads that lined the shelves, but none of them stood out. He was eying a dog painting when a familiar senbon chewing friend caught his attention. 

“Hey Genma, what are you doing here?” He asked, pulling Genma out of his thoughts.  
“I’m Christmas shopping for Raidou. He collects figurines so I’m out here looking,” He sighed as he eyed another figurine. “But alot of these he already has. What about you?”

Tenzo pretended to look too. “I’m shopping for Kakashi. I want to get him something nice but I don’t know what to get.”

Genma stopped looking and stared at Tenzo before he snickered. “Really? I’m surprised you're still together. No offense. He just doesn’t seem as into you as you are with him. At first we all thought Kakashi was shy but nah. I mean,It’s been what? 2 years and no one has seen him make any type of move on you. No holding hands, leaning into your touches, hell! He didn't even care if you sat with him at our party the other day. If we all didn’t already know, literally no one would ever guess you two are dating. But hey to each their own”

Tenzo was visibly upset. Not only was Genma bashing his relationship, he was perfectly right. He couldn’t let him know that though. So, he smirked right back and lied through his teeth, “Listen, we may not grope each other in public, but we are happy together.” 

Genma smiled and pointed, “Hey! Groping is fun. You should try it,” He looked back at the shelf. “Hey, He will love this! I gotta go Tenzo, gotta wrap before Rai gets home. Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Tenzo waved as he left and sighed. What if his relationship is one sided? What if Kakashi is only with him until he finds something better? Tenzo was contemplating when the perfect gift came into view. It’ll determine what direction his relationship is likely to go in. It’ll put his nerves at rest.

\---

Tenzo finished wrapping all the gifts, including the special one and set them under the tree. He made dinner, and began setting up when Kakashi came in the door.

“Hey dinner is done!” He called out.

Kakashi came in looking confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Umm… I live here remember? I have for 3 months.”

“Oh..yea,” He looked at dinner and back at Tenzo. “I’m not hungry but thanks for the food.” He walked to their bedroom and shut the door.

Tenzo was silently panicking. Did he upset him? Was something going on? He decided to go in and ask. He sat down on the bed and put his hand on Kakashi’s arm. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kakashi shrugged his hand off, “No. I’m, I’m gonna go. I’m staying the night at a friend’s house.”

Tenzo frowned. “But it’s Christmas eve. I thought..well is there anything I can do to help?”

Kakashi kept his eyes trained on the floor, “no.” He got up,grabbed his stuff, and left.

Tenzo sat on the bed, staring at the door hoping Kakashi would come back. He though they got past the ‘shutting out’ phase. He didn’t know what was going on. What did Kakashi need to do at a friend’s house? He could talk to Tenzo. Unless..he was talking about Tenzo, which meant, he was going to dump him. That’s the only explanation. He had to distance himself before he did it.  
Tenzo called it in early that night. Of course he was about to get dumped. How could he believe Kakashi would ever love him the way Tenzo did? Kakashi was amazing and could have anyone he wanted, which clearly wasn't Tenzo anymore. Tenzo went to sleep with these thoughts whirring in his mind, silently hoping tomorrow wouldn’t come.

\----

Tomorrow came and it was brutal. Tenxo hadn’t slept all night and really wasn’t ready for his relationship to end.He had to be strong though. He got up and made coffee and went to sit on the couch when he was a familiar mop of gray hair.

“Merry Christmas Tenzo.” He said as if nothing happened. As if nothing was wrong.

“Morning.” He grumbled back, sipping on his drink.

“I’ve been waiting on you forever Mr. Grumpy, let’s open gifts! That’ll wake you up.” Kakashi sat on the floor by the tree and insisted Tenzo join him. Tenzo grudgingly compiled and they began the gift exchange.

Tenzo smiled. He got books, plants, and new uniform pieces. Kakashi got new weapons, tickets to a hot spring, and of course a new icha-Icha. 

It was time or the final gift. Kakashi unwrapped it and studied it. It was a picture frame with a picture of the two from their first official date. They decided to spar, and winner had to buy dinner. Guy was so happy for Kakashi to make a move that he watched the whole thing from the bushes and took a picture right after he kissed Kakashi’s cheek. Kakashi’s face was a light pink as he put a hand to his cheek, while Tenzo just looked at him longingly. It was Tenzo’s favorite non sexual picture with his boyfriend.

Kakashi sighed as he put the picture down. Tenzo’s heart tore at the gesture. He sighed. He hated it.

“Tenzo, I think we need to talk.”

No, no, no. He thought he was going to vomit. He had to beat Kakashi to the punch.

“I think we should break up!” He blurted out.

“I...I’m sorry what?” Kakashi seemed confused and hurt?

“This..I can’t..we can’t.” Tenzo stuttered to find the right words. ‘I can’t handle you leaving me so I’ll leave you first.’ 

Kakashi looked back at the photo. “I guess I’m too late.”  
Tenzo looked down and played with his fingers. If he looked at Kakashi, he might start crying and shinobi do not cry.

Kakashi continued, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t a good boyfriend. I’m lazy and romantically inept. I know I don’t deserve someone like you. Everyone told me if I didn’t change, you’d leave me and I really don’t blame you. I just..I’m sorry.For what it’s worth Tenzo, I love you. I really hope one day I can win you back and be the an you deserve. “

Tenzo’s eyes shot up. Kakashi said he loved him?? And there was an apology?? What the hell?

“What! You were going to break up with me?! Why are you??? Why this now? Explain yourself.” His arms flailed and he tried to make sense of the situation.

“I definitely wasn't going to break up with you. You got really drunk at Genma’s and people seemed surprised that I was taking you to our home. When I got you settled in, you told me that for christmas you wanted me to tell you that I love you and mean it. I thought it was just sad. I realized how far deep I don’t appreciate, or show my affection.I’ve never been good at that but I needed to change. I talked to Guy last night and he told me that some people are worth fighting for and he's right. You are worth fighting for. I don’t want to live life without you. You make me happy.”

Tenzo processed the words and spoke,”Then why did you want to talk after opening the frame?”

“Ah. I love the frame. I was gonna tell you I love you and give some cute speech but I think I already did that.”

“So. You don’t want to break up? And you do care about me?”

“I love you Tenzo.”

“So maybe we can forget about the break up thing?”

Kakashi cracked a sly grin,”Can we still have breakup and make up sex?”

Yamato stretched and got up, headed to the bedroom, “Only after we have christmas sex.”

Several hours later, they were lying in bed. Tenzo was listening to Kakashi’s heart while Kakashi played with his hair. Kakashi opened his eyes and shot out the room, only to come back and place the picture frame on his bedside table.

“Now everything is perfect.”


End file.
